Amor, Sudor y Pasión
by 0o-Kinara-o0
Summary: El sudor en nuestros cuerpos, la pasión de nuestras almas y el amor de nuestros corazones. Los recuerdos de aquel día apasionado. One-Shot.Tomoyo x Touya. Lemon n///n


Amor, Sudor y Pasión

El calor de las sabanas contra mi piel desnuda, sus fuertes brazos sujetando mi cintura; adoraba su cuerpo contra el mío, emanando calidez y confort. Abrí los ojos, acostada desde la cama mire por la ventana, un caluroso día soleado, sonreí y recordé. Ese día también hacia calor, el día que conocí a Touya Kinomoto, el hombre que en este momento se encontraba acostado a mi lado…

----

Una joven de 21 años se encontraba de camino al gimnasio en donde practicaba valet. Vestida con un conjunto de calzas violetas como sus ojos y un top negro; su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, dejando que el flequillo y unos cuantos mechones acariciaran su hermoso rostro. Llego a su destino, al entrar diviso a varios hombres haciendo pesas, abdominales, entre otras cosas, siguió de largo hasta encontrar a sus compañeras, odiaba las miradas pervertidas sobre su cuerpo…

- ¡Tomoyo! – saludo una de sus amigas

- Hola Rika, ¿Cómo estas? – cuestiono sonriendo

- Bien, tengo que contarte algo – dijo emocionada - ¡¿recuerdas al profesor Terada?!, bueno, ayer…

La joven comenzó a explicar y comentar lo que había vivido, mientras tanto, Tomoyo se había perdido en la mirada abrasadora de un hombre en particular. Con 30 años, ojos cafés y cabello azabache, el joven observaba sin descaro su figura. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentir calor y su respiración se agito levemente. Sus miradas se encontraron, el joven sonrió prepotente para luego dar media vuelta y continuar con su labor, una voz la saco de sus pensamientos…

- ¡Muy bien, empecemos! – grito la profesora de valet, todas se reunieron junto a ella

Dirigiendo una ultima mirada, se reunió con sus compañeras. La clase transcurrió normal, calentamiento, practica, coreografía. Cerca de las 12 del mediodía todas se retiraron, excepto Daidouji, quien se quedo practicando un rato mas, para luego ir a los baños a ducharse. Sentir el agua recorrer su cuerpo era muy tranquilizador. Una mano masculina recorrió su espalda sin previo aviso, empujándola contra la fría pared…

- Tomoyo… - susurro un hombre detrás de ella

- Touya… - gimió la joven volteándose a él, y abrazándose a su cuello lo beso

Calido, enternecedor…, necesario. Sus labios encajaban a la perfección, así como la luna y las estrellas en el cielo. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una danza armoniosa como el valet, pero con una intensidad masculina. Touya la tomo de la cintura, acercándola hacia el, para sorpresa de la azabache, su acompañante se encontraba sin ropa, al igual que ella…

Dejando sus labios, Kinomoto comenzó a besar el cuello de la ojivioleta, escuchando su respiración alterarse y su excitación incrementarse. Sin dudarlo tomo sus senos y comenzó a masajearlos a medida que se besaban bajo la caliente lluvia, con su pierna hizo separar las suyas aun estando parada, palpando la zona mas erógena para su mujer, entro en ella con dos de sus dedos largos…

- Ahhh…, Touya…. – gimió la joven sin pudor alguno

Comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, mas rápido, mas lento, conforme Tomoyo gemía de placer, luego de un rato los retiro. Sujeto sus cabellos y tirando de ellos, lamió su cuello, sediento de ella, hambriento de poseerla, de hacerla suya como merecía aquella mujer de extraordinaria figura. Beso sus labios con pasión, la alzo apoyándola contra la pared, y colocando su miembro el la abertura femenina, entro de una sola estocada, completa y sintiendo como sus húmedas paredes se contraían junto a él, recibiéndolo, acogiéndolo en su interior, ayudándolo a entrar…

- Tomoyo… - nombro con el rostro escondido en su cuello

Comenzó a entrar y salir con fuerza de ella, la adoraba, la mejor amiga de su hermana, quien lo hubiera creído, sonrío orgulloso. Si, amaba a Tomoyo Daidouji. Quería estar con ella, era sobre protector, celoso y muy sexual, Vivian teniendo sexo, o mejor dicho, haciendo el amor, porque eso era lo que hacían, el Amor, no era superficial, era con sentimiento. El clímax se acercaba, lo sentían, acelero aun mas los movimientos si era posible, la escucho gemir…

- Amor mío – gimió la ojivioleta - ¡te amo!

Unas cuantas embestidas mas y el orgasmo lo invadió a él también, su esencia se esparció por el interior de la joven que sostenía, sin salir de ella, se abrazaron aun con las respiraciones agitadas…

- Tomoyo – la llamo, trayéndola de su ensoñación

- Dime – contesto sonriéndole dulcemente

- ¿Te casarías conmigo? – pidió mirándola a los ojos

Felicidad, emoción, un sueño cumplido. Las lágrimas salían de los amatistas ojos, rodaron por sus mejillas, mezclándose con el sudor y el agua de la ducha, la cual Touya había cerrado luego de terminar. Lo miro, buscando en su cara algún astibo de duda que le dijera que aquello fuera una broma, o algo que le indicara que ese sueño era imposible, sonrio…

¡Si, por supuesto que si! – dijo emocionada la bailarina, tirándose a los labios de su moreno

------------------------------

3 meses habían pasado ya desde ese día, sonreí, la tenia conmigo, seria mía mañana en la noche, portaría el apellido Kinomoto, mi diosa, mi todo. Mire la mano de mi novia, en el anular brillaba el anillo de compromiso, sonreí socarrón, un día mas y seria eternamente mía…


End file.
